


every curve of your hand

by shinsukita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsukita/pseuds/shinsukita
Summary: Famous actor Hirugami Sachirou was seen with his co-star Kita Shinsuke last night. They were spotted after having a dinner together. Hirugami Sachirou dated a model for five months in 2019 and has been single for few months. As a handsome bachelor, the actor has been very popular among men and women. After being spotted after dinner they didn’t confirm or deny that it was a romantic dinner. Some sources claim that this was a PR for their new romantic comedy film called ‘Love in 5 Mins’. Is it a PR? Or is Hirugami Sachirou that charming to melt Kita Shinsuke’s cold heart?
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Hirugami Sachirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	every curve of your hand

_ Famous actor Hirugami Sachirou was seen with his co-star Kita Shinsuke last night. They were spotted after having a dinner together. Hirugami Sachirou dated a model for five months in 2019 and has been single for few months. As a handsome bachelor, the actor has been very popular among men and women. After being spotted after dinner they didn’t confirm or deny that it was a romantic dinner. Some sources claim that this was a PR for their new romantic comedy film called ‘Love in 5 Mins’. Is it a PR? Or is Hirugami Sachirou that charming to melt Kita Shinsuke’s cold heart?  _

**@kitashinsukenews** : Kita with Hirugami Sachirou last night. (pic)

**@kitashin:** kita is dating?? are we dying?? 

**@romaidro:** lmao do you really think that he would date kita? it’s for pr

**@kitasboba:** they probably had a normal dinner like you guys know that actors can have dinners, right? 

**@kitakitsune:** We all know that Kita hasn’t been dating anyone since he started his acting career, now that we have some intimate pics of him with someone here’s why I think it might be real since he has done so many films that succeeded but never dated anyone (1/?) 

Missed Calls

**Granny (3)**

**Aran (1)**

Messages

**Atsumu: pls dont tell me you are dating that asshole:( he is not even that good looking!!**

**Akagi: Congrats!! Omimi asks when are you going to bring him to meet us!! Can’t wait!!**

**Yaku: spill the tea what’s with that guy who looks like he is wearing a wig**

-

Kita took a deep breath. He wasn’t allowed to tell people that it was fake. They expected Kita to lie his friends, _Kita, to lie his friends_. He wasn’t that person, he never lied to his friends, he never hide anything from them. He didn’t know what to do about it but he knew he didn’t have the option the just ignore. It wasn’t Kita’s idea, he didn’t want to agree with idea because he wasn’t this, he wasn’t to one to lie to get popularity. He was a good actor, never getting nervous while filming, doing everything he can do in practice exactly the same made him a very good one. He was good looking on his own way and he had fans. He was good at almost everything but there was one thing he lacked, drama. He never dated anyone, he didn’t get involved in fights, was never rude to anyone. Only bad thing magazine reporters could find about him was his singing video from high school. He didn’t have any worth for magazines and he wasn’t in news unless it was about a new movie. That was why it has been getting harder to get a role on big projects for him. At some point they didn’t just need talent, they needed fame, they needed someone who could give them a good acting and a good promo. Even though Kita had fans he had to admit there were a lot of actors who had more fame than him. 

_Dating with the co-star is a good PR_ , they said, _movie will get more attention and you will get more attention_. His co-star didn’t have any problem with it, according to him it was something he has been doing for a long time. _Lie for a while, act like you are in love, get the money then tell the media that ‘we just weren’t right for each other’._

Kita knew he could lie, he was a great actor, he managed to hide his personal life from media, they knew nothing about his friends’ life or his family. He was good at reading people and people’s reactions. It wasn’t going to be hard acting like he was in love with someone he was not. Only thing hurt was lying people who has been sincere about an actor they loved and cherished and lying to his friends. He knew he had to keep this a secret but he also knew that he wasn’t going to fool that person, it was impossible to lie to him and he knew he needed him for support. 

**kita: There is no tea. Just PR. But it’s a secret.**

**yaku: i knew you had better taste**

**yaku: how did they even convince you**

**kita: They said it was needed for movie and I couldn’t tell no. I think media not knowing about my personal life isn’t a good way to promote it.**

**yaku: you never had this problem tho? you are a good actor and people know it**

**kita: They are right. I have been getting less offers and the latest successful films don’t actually have the best actors.**

**yaku: are you comfortable with it?**

**kita: I will be. Thank you.**

**Kita tried to convince himself that it was true. He was going to be okay. It was another bump on his road and he was going to be far away from it soon.**

-

_ Last night Hirugami Sachirou confirmed that he is dating Kita Shinsuke on his live. He said, they met each other before they were co-stars but never got intimate. According to him playing a couple in the film brought them together and they didn’t want to hide it from their fans since especially Kita Shinsuke wasn’t okay with lying to his fans. He stated that they have been dating for two months and things been going well. We still can’t say if we are sure that this isn’t for PR but I think we all can agree that this couple is on fire.  _

**@SachirouHirugami** : (a picture of Kita and Hirugami holding hands)

**@hoshiumongoos** : is hirugami holding hands? am i dreaming? so he really knows that couples hold hands? 

**@itsumemei** : they are so cute!! my heart ;;-;; 

**@KitaShinsuke** : (a picture of Hirugami hugging his dog) 

**@kitakitsunes** : aaw,, so cute!! 

**@besshouwu** : HE IS SO BEAUTIFUL?? HE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON EVER THANK YOU KITA SHINSUKE FOR BLESSING US (hirugami’s pic) 

**@hoshiumongoos** : if i knew that i would get soft hirugami content i would pray gods to make him fall in love with kita long ago 

**@kitakitsunes** : i’m not saying that i told people they are dating and this is real but, yeah i told it 

**hirugami: we have to go on a date, do you have any ideas?**

**kita: Osamu, would you be comfortable with us coming there for a date? It will bring a lot of attention, it might not be a one you want.**

**osamu: yeah, you are welcome here any moment you want!! but atsumu might come too and he is not happy that you are dating him**

**kita: Please tell Atsumu that I can’t date Bokuto just because he is Atsumu’s favorite actor. We will be coming tonight, thank you.**

**kita: I know a great onigiri place. I will pick you up @ 7.**

**hirugami: ok**

-

Kita learned many things about Hirugami. He didn’t like holding hands or hugging for cameras. It was a mystery how did he agreed to take a picture because a little search showed him that Hirugami didn’t have much photos with people he dated. There were pictures of him smiling at people, him holding lightly his partner on red carpet but you could see that it wasn’t anything intimate. Even if there were few kissing pictures but they were mostly shared by Hirugami himself. 

Hirugami was a mystery to him. He knew a lot of things but still a lot of was a secret. Kita never liked learning about someone through internet, the media only knew a part of them, a part that they chose to show and it wasn’t a great way to get to know a person. Hirugami wasn’t an open person, he was good at playing some part of his personality but he was also sincere about some part of his personality too. If Kita had to admit, he would say that he admired him but the Hirugami he knew for now wasn’t someone he would date, he wouldn’t date someone who wouldn’t open his heart, who wouldn’t take the risk to get heart broken. 

After picking up Hirugami, Kita started talking about where they were going. He had to warn him that his friends might be there and meeting them was something he unfortunately can’t escape. Hirugami didn’t seem to have any problems with that but Kita knew he was gonna regret that as soon as he saw Atsumu or Yaku. It wasn't that he invited them but he knew they were going to be there. 

''How was your day?'' 

Hirugami chuckled. 

''You know you don’t have to act like we are dating when we are alone, right?''

''Well, it wasn’t acting, pretending to be dating does not mean we have to act like we tolerate each other, we can actually tolerate each other or maybe be friends.'' 

Hirugami smiled a little and started talking about his day. It was their only free day so it was actually the only day they didn’t spend together. Hirugami told him about his dog, that he took him on a walk. Kita met Hirugami’s dog before and he had to admit she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Then Hirugami talked about how he has been trying to learn how to cook but wasn’t really good at it. Kita offered him help since he was good at it thanks to his granny.

When they arrived at Osamu’s place Kita warned him again.

''They are actually good people, give them a chance and after few months you won’t see them again.'' 

Hirugami hummed then hold Kita’s hand. He could feel that there were some cameramen watching them and they had to act, convince the people that they were dating. 

''Show must go on, even with you friends, huh?'' 

Kita wasn’t going to disagree but he also had to admit that holding hands with someone was soothing. Kita’s hands were smaller enough for them to get lost in Hirugami’s hands. 

Atsumu, Yaku and Akagi were sitting across Osamu and trying to not to stare when they saw them coming in. Kita wawed at them with his free hand and lead Hirugami to his favorite part of the place. He knew there was no escape but at least he could delay it a bit. He told Hirugami to wait there and stood up to get onigiri for both of them.

''I can’t believe you didn’t bring him here! I want to meet him!''

''And you will Atsumu, let us eat first. Good to see you Akagi, I didn’t expect you to be one of them.'' 

''Yaku insisted and I couldn’t say no.'' 

''What do you mean one of them!?'' Yaku was staring at him hoping that it would somehow be intimidating. ''Young man, you will explain it and you will explain it now!'' 

Osamu saved him with handing him the onigiris he made specially made for them and Kita left them alone. 

Having Hirugami as company wasn’t bad, he could even say it was peaceful. Well, it was peaceful till his friends decide to sit next to them and ask bunch of question about everything. They weren’t even Kita related and especially Atsumu was trying to get Bokuto’s number for some reason and hoping that he wasn’t being too open about it. He could see that, Hirugami was still acting, he wasn’t showing his real side, the side that Kita would like to see. Kita knew better, he wasn’t going to force him to be his friend, he wasn’t going to force him to be sincere with him, it was something that’s up to Hirugami and wasn’t something Kita could decide. 

After eating and talking for a while they decided to head out. 

''I had a good time. Thank you for tolerating my friends, I can tell that they liked you.'' 

''No need to thank, I had a good time too. I think after tiring days, I needed something like this.''

They continued to walk without talking. Another time, Kita would find it awkward to walk in silent with someone who is not a friend, but today, it was normal. There wasn’t any weird tension or need to talk about something to ease the atmosphere. It was him, someone who he didn’t know what to call and a beautiful warm weather. After a while, Hirugami hold his hand.

''There was a cameraman. I wouldn’t want them to be suspicious.'' 

Kita could almost sworn that he hasn’t seen or feel any cameraman watching since they left Osamu’s place. 

-

**@kitashinsukenews:** Kita with Hirugami, last night @ Kita’s friends’ place. (pic)

**@hoshiumongoos:** hirugami looks like he is having so much fun!!

**@kitakitsunes:** kita;;; i cant believe hirugami is lucky enough to see kita’s smile this close;; 

**@SachirouHirugami:** only warmth i need is your hand in mine 


End file.
